Sowhatareyoulikeduringsex?
by ImagineIfItWere.Real
Summary: Dan's scrolling through tumblr as usual when Phil decides to come to his room and scroll with him, resulting in suggestive conversations and ;) later... (smutficguys) phil tops daddy kink
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Gotten into phanfics**

**recently so I thought I'd give it a go.**

"'Night Dan!"

"'Night Phil!"

I heard Phil turn off the light in his room, and silence settled upon the house once again as I picked up my laptop and rolled into bed.

The silence always seemed ominous to me. I was always tempted to add a "love you!" after the "'Night", but it never came. Phil would probably just think I'm weird anyway.

I sighed and assumed my browsing position on my bed, checking tumblr for the millionth time and smiling at the hundred-and-fifty meme references on my dash. I snorted particularly loudly at a "crave that mineral" reference with my face on it, reblogging it to my personal tumblr page.

"Dan?" I heard Phil ask from the other room.

"What?"

"Is that you?"

"What, snorting? Yeah."

"It sounded really weird. What're you laughing at?"

"Just a meme reference on tumblr."

Phil giggled.

"I should have know."

More silence. I shrugged and kept scrolling.

"Can I join you?" Phil's voice floated from across the hall,

"Uh…" I blushed. He was going to come into bed with me?! "Yeah?"

"Thanks, I'm not tired."

"S'fine" I replied, trying to seem nonchalant.

I heard rustling in his room, and a sleepy Phil walked in wearing fluorescent green pajama bottoms and holding the totoro plushie.

"What is this a threesome now?" I asked, smiling at the totoro plushie, and trying to ignore my sexual innuendo. _god Dan not the time._

"Totoro felt lonely!" Said Phil, grinning back.

He lay down next to me and I adjusted the laptop so that it was on both of our laps. Phil grinned at the screen and looked at me.

"Is that what you were looking at?" I looked down and felt the horror dawn on me.

Because I track #Danisnotonfire, often phanfictions get stuck on my dashboard. So of course I had to stop scrolling right in the middle of one.

"No!" I said a bit too eagerly.

"Yeah okay." grinned Phil

"But it's because I track the Danisnotonfire tag and…" Phil laughed.

"I know, I know.. Don't worry." I sighed and rolled my eyes, and kept scrolling. I readjusted my laptop so I could see the screen better.

"Dan…"

"Whaaat."

"I can't see the screen anymore".

I sighed and grumbled.

"Then readjust yourself." I payed no more attention to Phil as I was trying not to think about the fact that he was _literally_ in my bed(NOT that that's a fantasy of mine… okay maybe) . That is, until he cuddled up to my side so that our arms were touching and rested his head on my chest.

I blushed, and froze. How the _hell_ was I supposed to scroll through tumblr while my (attractive) flatmate leaned against me? Though I had to admit it felt nice… Phil must've felt me tense up because he scooted away and mumbled "sorry…".

"no!" I said quickly. He looked up, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I mean… s'fine" I blushed and looked back at the screen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phil smile and rest his head back on my chest. His fingers were so close to mine I swore I could feel the heat coming from them. I blushed at my thoughts and hesitated, trying to think of what to do to show that I appreciate his gesture. _I could hold his hand… no, too forward. I could cuddle a little… that's fine, right?_ I cuddled over and snuggled my chin into his head, hoping that if it came up later I could blame it on the sleepiness.

I felt Phil snuggle back and he looked up quickly, met with my face much closer than it had been. He smirked, blushed and said:

"Hey Dan."

"Yeah?"

I looked down, nervous. Phil grinned.

"You haven't scrolled for about five minutes now."

"Oh."

I blushed hard and kept scrolling. _That bastard. I bet he knows what he's doing._ I smiled nonetheless, happy to have Phil pressed up against me to keep me warm during my late night tumblr odyssey.

After about a half an hour of scrolling, I squirmed and sat up. Phil did the same.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… I just… I feel cold. I'm going to get under the covers."

Phil blushed a little. I knew that this would cause a bit of a disruption, because now Phil had two choices: leave, which would be awkward because it would be implying that being under the covers with me would have been uncomfortable for him, or he could stay, leaving us under the covers together which is an awkward situation for both of us because the sexual tension was unbearable enough as it was. At least I hoped that he felt it too. Though I felt bad changing positions, I was curious to see what his reaction was. And besides, I was cold.

"o.. okay."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I said

"U..m no I want—I'd like—I don't mind.."

I grinned at his awkwardness. It seems he feels the same. I got under the covers and winked at him.

"Coming?"

"DAAN" Phil blushed.

"What?" I grinned

"Just shut up"

I grinned again and put the laptop on my lap. Just as I began to scroll again I felt Phil cuddling up to me, just as he had before, but this time he put his head on my shoulder. I blushed and smiled, leaning into him again. I swear I heard him giggle. After another tumblr minute (which is to say an hour) of scrolling and talking, I scrolled past another phanfiction, labelled PHIL TOPS in bold._AGAIN?_ I couldn't ignore it, or just awkwardly scroll past it. Phil giggled.

"What?"

"PHIL TOPS" He said. I blushed.

"I know right. Not obvious at all."

"Seriously, they could be a little more sneaky."

I laughed.

"The phandom is convinced that you top. In our *relationship*"

Phil chuckled knowingly.

"no comment." he said.

"What. So you mean you do top?"

Phil looked up.

"Just out of curiosity I mean." I don't think I've ever blushed this much in the space of two hours.

He grinned.

"Maybe."

"REALLY? I mean, no offense, but you seemed more like a bottom to me." I said without thinking.

Phil winked.

"I have many secrets Dan. One of them is secretly being a sex god."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Appearances are deceiving!" He said, and grinned again. "I bet you're a bottom."

I blush again. Because I am.

"HA" He said loudly, still smiling like an idiot. "TOLD YOU"

"Shut up." I said, smiling a little, trying not to think about how Phil tops and I bottom, making us a perfect pair.

"No one would ever believe you're a bottom. So controlling in real life." Phil looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What are you like during se….." suddenly it dawned on him what he was saying, and shut his mouth quickly. "never mind."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You curious Lester?"

He blushed and looked at the screen again.

"No… Maybe…"

I laughed.

"Well if you really want to know I'm really obliging, and I say please and beg a lot." I hesitated. "Your turn."

"Um… what? I… I dunno." he blushed

"C'mon Phil. I said it! It's embarrassing, I know"

He looked up.

"M'kay, well I guess I touch the other guy a lot and make him beg…" I shake my head & blush at the thought of Phil being in control.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You don't seem like a top, that's all." He blushed.

"Anyway," he said ignoring me "and I, um, become really possessive I guess. I dunno. I um… hold him down…"

I felt emotion rush downward at the thought of Phil holding someone—okay me—down on the bed and whispering dirty things into my ear while he touch…

OKAY this fantasy has gone too far and I know it has, as my cheeks feel hot once again and I try to avoid thinking about it and making my… um… situation less prominent.

Phil blushes and meets my eyes.

"Weird right?"

"Uhm…" _not at fucking_ _all_ I want to say, _in fact it's really fucking sexy_ "nah it's…" my voice cracks and I blush.

He looks up, curiously, then a shadow of understanding crosses his face and he smirks.

"It's…?" he mimics me.

"kndahot" i mumble, blushing and cursing inwardly as his eyes travel down my body in a suggestive way and he winks. I feel another rush or blood. I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"You curious, howell?" he asks, again mimicking my comment from earlier. He grins, knowing where my thoughts are.

"I… shut up." I say, avoiding his eyes. I see him grin and put his head back on my chest, where he chuckles to himself every once and a while at a post he sees on my dash. I, for my part, hardly pay any attention to what I'm scrolling past, caught up in embarrassment and occasional fantasies of Phil talking about sex and all the other ways that conversation could have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: kk guys this is my firsst smut **

**so hold tight cuz idk what you'll **

**htink**

"mmm… God Phil, faster!" Dan moans from under me, as I thrust in and out of him, his face contorted in pleasure.

"Dan!" I moan back, "uh!"

"Beep. beep. beep."

My eyes shoot open as an alarm goes off in the room. It stops after a couple beeps, and I begin to take in my surroundings. shit. I'm in Dan's room. We must have fallen asleep while he was going through tumblr… Great. Just great. Dan is spooning me from the back, and it seems that we've shifted so that his nose is buried in the back of my neck. And of course at a lovely moment like this I have to be hard. I pray that Dan isn't awake.

"Phil?" well, there goes that one. thx god.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…"

It suddenly occurred to me what I had been dreaming about before I had awoken. I blushed and buried my head under the covers.

"Shit. Did you hear…"

"Yeah…" his voice sounded strangely strained. It was much higher than usual. I squirmed in embarrassment, only to brush up against something else. Oh. oh. Dan was also… well. slightly turned on.

"Were you dreaming about…" he asks tentatively

"Yeah… I want to die of embarrassment right now but…" I lifted my head slightly. "You're in the same situation?"

Dan buried his head in my back and whispered "yeah".

We were silent for a moment longer.

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I mean, I must seem like a pervert moaning-"

"Uhm." Dan interrupted me. "I was… dreaming of the same…" he mumbled into my back, and suddenly his warm breath was more comfortable. oh my god did dan howell just admit to having a wet dream about me

"You mean… us… me…" I could feel him burying his head further as he mumbled

"Yeah."

I smiled. suddenly the whole thing seemed much more lighthearted. I turned around, slowly, so that i was facing him again. He looked up at me shyly and we both blushed.

"Was it the conversation last night?" I asked tentatively.

Dan smiled a bit and mumbled a "maybe" into my chest. He turned even redder. I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm almost surprised that this didn't happen last night, seeing as there was an incredible amount of sexual tension." I smirked."Would you care to elaborate your dream?"

Dan looked up, surprised again. Then blushed. "Uhm." He pressed himself a little closer to me. I could see he was getting more turned on."Well I was… You tiedmeup and fuckedme" he said quickly. He looked so innocent in that moment I let a little whimper of anticipation escape my lips. Dan smirked and looked up at me again. I blushed. He looked down at my lips, and without warning kissed me. It was short, but sweet, and as soon as it was over I swooped in for another. Dan pulled away quickly though, and winked and said: "Your turn."

"Uhm. I dreamt that you sucked me… and you… beggedforitsoIfuckedyou."

I glanced at Dan who looked even more turned on. He bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly. The thought of having him on his back at my mercy was too much to handle.

"D'you wanna…" Dan's voice came out tentative. "D'youwannamakeout" He looked up at me for a response, his cheeks heating up for the four-hundred and-fifty th time, I swear, and it was adorable as ever.

"Yes." I moaned at the thought of what would be to follow. "Oh god yes."

Dan shyly kissed me again, and licked my lip. I parted them and he slipped his tongue in. Never breaking the kiss we rolled over so that Dan was on his back and I was on top. We stopped for air, and I pulled my pajama shirt off, Dan doing the same. We kissed again, this time needier than before. I felt him moan on my lips, and I ground down onto his hips, giving us the friction we had both been craving since we had woken up. I felt his erection push up against mine, and I moaned yet again.

I kissed his neck, hoping he would be sensitive as he always said he was.

"Ah. Ah. Phil." okay, apparently he was.

I kissed down his chest, but he stopped me. "What is it?" I asked, worried. "Do you want to stop now?"

"No.. i.. I want to um…" Dan looked away yet again. "Suckyoulikeididinyourdreamright?" I moaned.

"Please do."

He grinned and we flipped over yet again. He palmed me through my pajama bottoms and I sighed. "Get rid of those."

"Gladly." He pushed the hem of my pajama bottoms down and kissed the tip of my dick. I closed my eyes and moaned again.

"Phil…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what you want me to do?"

"Why, do you not know…" Had he never done this before, I wondered?

"No! It's just… Last night you said that you were really dominating and gave orders and stuff, and it's kinda… sexy." He looked up at me. I grinned. I'll bet anything he has a bondage kink.

"Okay baby. Suck." Dan closed his eyes, and I was proud to have such a profound effect on him.

He placed his mouth on my dick and began bobbing up and down. I moaned and he began to go faster, placing his hands at the base of my cock and going up and down, licking the tip every once and a while and plunging back down again. A string of swear words was cascading out of my mouth as I gripped the shees.

"Fuck… Dan… oh god… mmmmmm…. uh.. uh.. stop baby I'm going to come ifyoukeepgoing"

Dan lifted his head. "Why stop now?" He asked.

"Because I want to fuck you."

"Oh" he replied, lips slightly parted, cheeks red and hair mussed up from sucking me off.

"Now I want to do what happened in your dream." I said with a smirk.

I saw dans eyes go wide.

"Uhm… what?" his voice cracked.

"Well… Do you have a tie?" I asked.

He jumped up. I chuckled at his eagerness as he shuffled around his closet and pulled out a tie. He handed it to me.

He lay back on the bed, wrists crossed and legs spread, lips parted once again. I removed his pajama bottoms and tied his wrists together. fuck he looked sexy.

"Do you have lube?"

Dan avoided his gaze.

"Yeah second drawer. condomstoo."

I pulled out both and quirted some onto my hand. Slowly I pushed one finger up inside him while stroking him .. He moaned quietly.

"Baby, you look soooo sexy like this. Tell me what you want, baby." I moaned into his ear.

"Ahh. Phil. Another…"

"Another what?" I could hear my voice getting huskier.

"Anotherfingerplease… daddy." oh fuck that was sexy

"mmmm baby.." I added another finger.

"mmmmmmm daddy… oh fuck PHIL! ah!" I hit it.

"Is that good? Tell me what you want baby." Dan's eyes were closed and his face was flushed, sweat beading on his forehead, he looked so sexed out. He moaned.

"Daddy I want another one… I want another finger. Please daddy. please." Dan paused and waited I slid another finger in. "ah! uh! fuck! mmmmmm god keep doing that!" I hit his prostrate multiple times, beginning to move my fingers in and out of him.

"Stop daddy!"

"What is it baby?" god this is kinky as fuck Im so turned on right now

"I'm ready…"

"Ready for what?"

"I want you inside me. I want your ah!" I slid inside of him without

warning.

"ohhhhh." our moans mingled together.

"ah! fuck me daddy!"

"mmmm baby… ah! ah!" i panted faster

"faster daddy! uh!"

"Phil I'm gonna cum…"

"mmmm me too"

"Ah! mmmmm! faster!"

"Fuck Dan! Dan! ah"

I came in a heap on top of Dan, as he came on our chests. I pulled out of him and he sighed lovingly.

"Well that was kinky as fuck."

I grinned.

"True, but you're the one who came up with the daddy thing."

He buried his head into my shoulder and mumbled.

"shut up."

"We'd better clean ourselves up before we talk about this."

Dan smiled.

"True. Are you up for a shower?"

"Wow dan."

He grinned.

"Yeah maybe but I'm not having sex with you twice in ten minutes."

He fake pouted.

"Okay…"

"So… um… do you want this to be a thing?"

"What? Us together?"

"…yeah"

"Well I would hope so seeing as we just had sex." He grinned at me and I smiled back and kissed him.

This is the one time I think I will ever be grateful for fanfiction writers.


End file.
